The Beginning of the End
by Anonymous7093713
Summary: In other news, over 21, 000 people just disappeared. Some are calling it the beginning of the end.' Lady, you have no idea." My take on what goes on after the S4 finale. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Okay, so, this is my first REAL fanfic...I'm actually writing it in a notebook first, and then typing it up on the computer. I have the first half, or one third of the story finished, and I'd really like to complete this because I'm excited about it. ;) It takes place right after the season 4 finale, and it's pretty much what I would do for season 5. ...well, kind of, lol. Hope you enjoy, please don't forget to review!

_**Chapter One: The Final Seal**_

Dean's P.O.V.

"I'm Sorry."

He looks tired, weak, guilty, and terrified all at once. I want to say something like, "I know." "I forgive you." "I'm sorry too." But I can do nothing except stare back at him. I begged Castiel to let me talk to Sam, but now that I'm here, I don't know what to say.

Suddenly this bright light breaks through the sigil made from Lilith's blood on the floor. The anger at Ruby for manipulating my little brother, the pride at Sam holding the bitch for me so I could finish her off, everything I felt just moments before disappears now, and I'm filled with fear. My eyes widen and as we stare, I grab Sam's upper shirt and pull. "Sammy, let's go," I say urgently. I feel him grab my shirt too.

"Dean," he says quietly, "he's coming."

Lucifer.

I've got to get Sam out of there.

The light's almost too much. Shielding my eyes with one hand, I literally drag Sam out with the kid will do nothing but keep staring. Once those double doors are behind us, though, he finally starts to cooperate and runs beside me. I don't think either of us has ever run this fast before.

We're almost out of the building when a horrifying roar fills my 's almost enough to make me stop dead in my tracks, but instead, I run faster.

Once we're outside, I realize that my impala's still at Bobby's. "Uh, Sam—" He grabs my arm and jerks me to the right. "This way!" I follow him to an orange car that he and Ruby must've stolen. I don't ask any questions and hop in the passenger seat. Sam's in right after me, and soon we're speeding down that dirt road at over 70 miles per hour.

Something catches my eye in the side mirror, and I look to see that the convent is surrounded by a swirling white light. The longer I stare, the faster it gets.

"Sam," I say in a warning tone. He must've looked in the rearview mirror, because I hear him swear under his breath and can feel him slamming his foot down on the accelerator. We're flying by trees so fast, they're nothing but dark green blurs.

"Shit," Sam hisses before he suddenly screeches to a halt. I'm jerked forward and backward against my seat. I'm about to ask him what the hell he's doing…that's when I see them.

Dozens of people with black eyes are blocking the main road. Demons. Did a signal go off or something? Could they sense Lucifer rising? That has to be why they're here, right?

The car starts moving again, slower this time. I shoot Sam a questioning look. "Sam, what—" I stop. My brother's eyes are black like theirs and he's gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles are white. I'm about ready to splash him with holy water, thinking he's possessed, when he says, "They're not here for us." He sounds like he's in pain.

Sure enough, as we approach the crowd, they part to let us out. None of them even glance in our direction. They're eyes are fixed on something in the distance. Maybe Lucifer's roar is drawing them all here, not giving them a choice.

…is that why Sam looks like he doesn't want to leave?

"_The amount of blood Sam would need to kill Lilith would turn your brother into the next thing you'd feel compelled to hunt."_

…is my little brother a demon?

My gaze fixes on Sam. I get it now.

"Let me drive," I say quietly. He nods and parks in the middle of the crowd. We both jump out at the same time and run to switch sides. Once we're both in, I throw the car in drive, and try to get through the mass as fast as possible.

Sam's hissing in pain, and when I glance over, I can see him leaning forward, elbows on his knees, clutching his head with both hands. "Dean," he grounds out. We're finally on an open road and I'm driving as fast as this thing will go.

"Hang on, Sammy."

* * *

We get to Bobby's a few hours later. The sun has already risen by time I park, and Sam's passed out from the pain, thank God.

Once I cut the engine off, I just sit there, feeling exhausted. I need time to think, get my facts straight. But I guess right now what I really need to do is get Sam inside and talk to Bobby.

I open my door and climb out. I hear the creak of a door opening, a slam as it shuts, and then I can see Bobby jogging over to us.

"Dean?" He calls as he gets closer. He's glaring at me. "Where the hell did you go, son? One second you were there, and the next—"

"The angels took me," I reply, cutting him off. He's still glaring. I know he's confused. "Look, I'll explain everything later, but right now, I need you to help me get Sam out of the car." I'm already walking around to the passenger side, and Bobby's right behind me. "Sam?" He asks.

I open the door to reveal a still sleeping younger man. I bend down to gently shake his shoulder. "Sam? It's time to wake up, buddy." He groans and his head lolls to the side. "Sam?" I call again. He doesn't reply and I sigh, cursing under my breath. I turn my head in Bobby's direction, but don't look at him. I nod toward Sam. "Help me out here."

We each grab one arm and hoist them over our shoulders. Sam must've outdone himself when he killed Lilith. I just need to get him in the house and let him rest.

When we reach the front door, I kick it open and we bring Sam to the couch and lay him down. For a minute, we just stand there, staring at him. Then I feel Bobby's eyes turn on me. "What happened?"

I don't look at him, not yet. I just respond, sounding tired even to myself. "He killed Lilith."

"What?" He whispers in shock. He looks back at Sam, and it's another minute before he goes on. "So…is this all over?"

I swallow hard and lift my eyes from Sam. I finally turn to Bobby and lock gazes with him.

"Far from it," I say. His brow furrows. "Lilith was the final seal.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow...okay, so I was re-reading that last chapter and I noticed a LOT of mistakes grammar-wise that I didn't mean to make. O.o Sorry for that...I'm going to try not to do that here.

And thank you to those that reviewed/put me on story alert! You guys are awesome! :) Here we go!

_**Chapter Two: Taken**_

Sam's P.O.V.

_Ugh, where am I? What happened last night?_

When I open my eyes, the ceiling's blurry, but I can just make out a fan. I close them, and my head lolls to the left, in serious pain. I open them again and see…Bobby's coffee table? _Am I at Bobby's? What the hell happened?_

The pain in my head shoots to new heights as I try to sit up. My eyes clench shut and I grab my forehead with one hand and groan. I decide to just lay here.

That's when I hear voices coming from the kitchen. It's got to be Bobby and Dean. Maybe if I listen, I'll find out what happened…

Of course, right when I start listening, everything goes quiet. But after just a few seconds, I hear Bobby say something. "…his eyes were…_black?_ Like, _all black?_"

"Yeah, Bobby," Dean says. God, he sounds so tired. Remorseful. I wonder who they're talking abo—

"We were driving through that crowd, and then…"

"Well, what're we gonna do?"

"I guess…I guess we'll have to…" I fade out for a moment, _damn headache, _but then come back.

"What happened to, 'If he dies, at least he dies human'?" I hear Bobby ask.

"Castiel told me, 'The amount of blood Sam would need to consume in order to kill Lilith would turn your brother into the next thing you'd be compelled to hunt.' And I saw his eyes, Bobby…I don't think my little brother's human anymore…"

It all comes back to me in a rush of flashes and I can't hold back a strangled gasp.

Ruby.

The honeymoon suite.

Dean.

Slamming the door.

The nurse.

That woman.

The voicemail.

Lilith.

The light.

…they're talking about _me._

I try to get my breathing under control as the room goes quiet again. "Sam," I hear Dean call. _Does he hear me?_

I don't respond, I don't think I can. Dean sighs and mumbles something I can't understand to Bobby. One of their chairs scrapes against the floor. I hear footsteps…then the back door opens and closes. It's silent for a long moment. Then I hear another chair and more footsteps, only they sound like they're coming toward me.

As the footsteps grow closer, I try to decipher the meaning of their words in my head.

My eyes had gone black? Well, I guess that's what drinking too much demon blood will do to you…the only thing I remember about driving through that crowd is the massive headache—which is gone now, by the way.

But…what was Dean saying about what Cas had told him? Have I really turned into a demon? A monster? One of _them?_

My inside goes cold as I remember the voicemail Dean had left me. _"Dad said I'd either have to kill you, or save you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you."_

Dean's going to kill me…literally.

Maybe that's what he's gonna talk to me about.

I can see Dean's figure making its way slowly around the couch towards me out of the corner of my eye, but I can't look up at him. I know what he's going to say.

"Did you hear all of that?"

I swallow and realize I'm shaking a little. Not enough for him to notice, though, thankfully. "I heard enough."

He nods and takes one more step forward. Suddenly, a pained, strangled yell comes from outside; out back.

"Bobby?"

* * *

Dean's P.O.V.

"Bobby?!"

There's no response, and I jump over the couch and race through the kitchen, with Sam stumbling behind me. I throw the back door open just in time to see some bitch yank her knife out of Bobby's gut. My eyes widen. "No…" I can _hear_ Sam gaping behind me. "Bobby…" he gasps.

The girl had dark red hair, and looks maybe a few years older than me. She sees us and smiles sinisterly as her eyes go black. I'm stepping out to kill her demonic ass when I feel someone fist the back of my shirt in their hand. "Dean," Sam breathes, "look…"

I see more of them coming out from behind the cars surrounding the house. There are about 30 demons in all. They form a line, facing Sam and me. A Mexican looking guy steps forward. "We're here for Sam." I narrow my eyes in anger. They just took Bobby, if they think they're taking Sam too, they can go—

"For what?" A small voice asks from behind me. I turn and look at my brother, wanting to say, "Who the hell cares," but curiosity gets me and I turn back. "What do you want with him?" I ask.

A woman answers this time. She looks Asian, and she's smirking. "It's not what _we _want," she informs. "It's what _Lucifer_ wants."

I swallow, furious and fearful. "Yeah, well, forget it." The hand on my shirt tightens its grip, and I feel a little braver. I step to the side so that I'm directly in between the demons and my little brother. "You're not getting Sam." The girl leans forward and raises her eyebrows before crossing her arms smugly. "We weren't asking your permission."

The last thing I remember before my world goes black is flying through the air, and Sammy screaming my name.

* * *

Sam's P.O.V.

"DEAN!" I wince as I watch Dean's body fly and slam against the side of a car, revealing a huge dent as he falls to the ground unconscious. Three of the demons are coming toward me. I hold out my hand and throw them all back, like they'd done to Dean. Two run at me from the sides. I manage to throw one back, but the other comes at me with a knife and leaves a huge gash in my arm.

I cry out, and the pain distracts me long enough for a few of them to grab me and shove me against a wall. Then there's a painful sting in the back of my neck, and the last thing I hear before I fade out is the sound of some guy whispering in my ear, "Time to fulfill your destiny, Sammy-boy."

* * *

A/N: Hehehe...cliffhangar...don't kill me, it gets better! ...somewhat!!


End file.
